


Warden (Prison AU)

by LumInaW



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW
Summary: You whine and beg for his mercy, you are on the edge to cum, also, can’t wait to be filled.Vergil pulls out his hands, glimpses on the glister of his hand shows it to you,and smears on your lips, he hums and speaks in your ear.“Poor kitten, yearned for me until she got sick. ”His deep voice, bring shivers down your spine.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Warden (Prison AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Server's shenanigan XD  
> self indulgent  
> We won't get out from this horny jail.  
> Here goes Part 1

Vergil (Warden) x Reader (Prisoner) 

“1,2,3,4,5…6..7..urgh..” You feel annoyed, keep scratching your head, and break the pen that grips in your hand.  
You are counting the marks on your notebook calendar, half a year has passed since you were trapped in a containment facility.

It’s Wednesday again, you have to meet the counselor and answer the same question again.  
But you’re not in a mood for meeting today, so you make an excuse and stay in your cell.

The warden came by to pick you up.  
“I’m not going.” You throw the broken pen pieces to the warden.  
“....Ms. y/n. That's not up to you...”  
He grabs your wrist and intends to forcibly take you out.

“Let me go! I’m sick! I- I feel uncomfortable! ” You yank off his grip.  
“I’ll know if you've been lying.Kitten.”  
He places his palm on your forehead  
“...Fine...Have a rest then, I’ll bring you medicine later.Now.Lie down.”

The dizziness and fever you felt are not because of illness, but the lust that has nowhere to vent makes you uncomfortable. 

Staring at the ceiling blankly, the face of the warden comes into your mind again, his stern, good-looking face.  
His sturdy figure under the uniform, his long slender legs, his silver-white hair exposed under the hat, and his calm voice. 

The cold tone when he speaks to you, just thinking about these makes your head spinning, face burning red.  
They have been haunted you for weeks.

You bite your lips and moves your hand to lower abdomen, reach in your panties, you spread open your folds, search for the needy bunch of nerves.  
Then place your fingers and swiftly rubbing on that already red and swollen sensitives buds. 

You let out a wordless moan as the trapped desire finally get to release.  
You imagine how the silver hair warden taking you, the feel of his hand roaming on your body,  
the position you two doing in, his sweaty stoic looking face, his short breathe grunts and groans.

Just imagine like this make you needier, you inhale deep and speed up the movement, pleasure waves hitting your brain, make you melt.  
As your fingers move faster and faster, your voice gradually becomes louder and louder.  
“A-ah-hah..hufff..mmh..!!  
After coming down from the peak, you turn over and kneel on the bed.  
You cocked up your ass in the air, gently touching the fleshy labia, drawing circles at the entrance until it with enough moisture,  
you slide one finger inside, slowly thrusting in and out. 

When you get used to one finger, your second finger goes in and paces up.  
“Haah..I-I can’t reach deep enough..ahh..nnghh....”  
You bite on the quilt to suppress your voice.  
Then…..

\--!Bam--!!!  
A loud sound startled you, someone knocked on the gate.  
You pause and look up, the warden is standing outside the cell.  
When did he stand there? He was obviously not there just now.  
Did he hear you?

“You’re loud. ”  
You stay silent, it is so embarrassing and he does hear you.  
“Come forward”  
You hesitated a little but still obey, straightened your clothes then walked to the gate. 

You clear your throat, pretend to be calm, and look at him.  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“You lie.”  
The warden took out his baton, placed on your belly.  
“Explain yourself. What. are you doing?”  
The warden’s face is full of displeases. 

Ashamed. Now that you have been heard, with your mind going wild, you decide to take the plunge.  
“Lied? I do not deny, this is what I want.”  
You pull off your shirt, reveal your boobs, they wrap tight and nice in your bra.  
You push them across the iron bars, the cold air and iron rods make you shiver.

Then you grab the baton in your hand and move it to your mouth, seductively lick on it.  
You drag your tongue from its bottom way to the top, swirl a few circles on it, then stuff the baton between your boobs, squeeze.

The warden scoffs, his gloved hand reaches out to hold your chin up, eyes locked with you.  
You can see a glimmer of desire in his icy blue eyes.

“Tell me, kitten. Who in your mind while you touch yourself? Me?”  
His seductive tone aroused you more.  
“If I said so, would you help me? Sir?”  
You peek on his name badge  
“Vergil?”

He hooked his finger, motioned you to move closer. You did.  
Both of you stood close to each other, skin touches, left only the iron bars distance the two of you.  
You can feel his stiff cock touch your thigh and your boobs are pressing his chest.

He slid the baton in between your legs, patted and pressed your clitoris across the clothes,  
you adjusted your hip and grinned on the baton, seeking pleasure through the friction.  
“m-mmh..” 

Vergil rotates the baton and thrusts it, his mouth reaches to your boobs,  
latch on your areola, teeth grazing the nipples,  
taking a mouthful bite of it, and sucks it hard.

To assort with his tease, you lift up your leg across the other side and clasp on his hips,  
wiggling your hips faster and faster until you feel a knot forms under your belly and it gets tighter,  
visible wet stains appear on the fabric, and you are about to reach orgasm. 

*Smack--!*

“-!! hnngh-!”  
“Behave. Kitten.”  
Vergil spanks you and removes the baton.  
The hot tingling sensation and instantly lost of pleasure make you clamp your legs and whimper.  
“Nnh..why..” 

He took a step back, unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock, and wrapped his hand around,  
stroking it for a few times, precums leaking out from his red tip. 

On the other hand, his teeth grip on the fingertips to remove his glove.  
He paused, looking at you.  
“You want this?”  
You nodded, eyes already filled with desire  
“Yes-s...Sir...I want it..”

Then, Vergil slides his hand into your pants, his long fingers moving languidly along your folds and tentatively toying your needy hole.  
“Aah~ ”  
You panted, head falls back, one of your hand grip on the bars to leverage yourself.  
Your panties are already soaking wet and he is still teasing you, making you more wanton.

“S-sir...Have mercy..”  
You whine and beg for his mercy, you are on the edge to cum, also, can’t wait to be filled.  
Vergil pulls out his hands, glimpses on the glister of his hand shows it to you,  
and smears on your lips, he hums and speaks in your ear.  
“Poor kitten, yearned for me until she got sick. ”  
His deep voice, bring shivers down your spine.

Vergil aligns himself, slides in between your thighs, his cock grazes on your needy cunt across the clothes.  
His teeth nibble on your earlobe, fingers feathery sweep down your spine.  
Suddenly, he grabs your butt and thrust forward, closing the distance between you two, and followed by the hard thrust,  
his cock is grinding your over-sensitive clit, again and again.

“Nnh...ahh..”  
Your legs are shaking, difficult to hold the standing pose, hands grips hard on the iron bar.  
“N-o..haa..I..c-cu..nnh”  
After all, you can't help and cum, fluid wets your pants, your thigh squeezing his cock.

“Tch..”  
Vergil let you go but he is still not satisfied, he seems to enjoy...to..torture you.  
“Strip down.”  
“P-please Sir..n-no more t-teasing..”  
You beg again, choked incoherent.  
“Make haste”  
He commanded.  
You turn around, but only manage to strip your pants, he is impatient and grabs your arms, make you lean against the bars.

*Thump-!*  
You knocked your head on the bars, but you got no time to bother it.

Vergil rip off your panties, align his cock grazes between your thigh again, with every thrust,  
it forms a watery, slick slimy sound by the movement, his angry tip pokes your clit,  
you moan lewdly and beg for his cocks, there only desire of being filled left in your mind.

“No...Sir....nh..inside p-please…”  
Ignore your beg, his hand reaches out, stroking your clit with a rough pace,  
your knees bend down because of overstimulation,  
and get another spank and warning from Vergil.

*Smack-!*

“Stand. Still.!”  
You lift up your hips.  
“N-No! Fuck me already! Vergil!” 

*Smack-!*  
“Nngh-!”  
One more slap landed on your buttcheek.  
“Bad kitten, shall be punished.”

Vergil’s hand grip your waist and thrust into you, your eyes shut tight, gasping for breaths.  
You can feel his girth stretching you wide, effortlessly, buried himself in your already soaking cunt.

Shortly, he fucks you at a brutal pace, cocks hitting all your needed spots.  
“Ha-ah..It feels so..so..good..” 

“Is this the picture in your head while you touch yourself? Taken by me like this? Hmm?”  
He ends the sentences with a hard thrust.  
“Answer me, kitten.”  
“A-ah..Yes..! nnh..fuck..I’m close..!!” 

You can’t hold up anymore and cum again, wall clenches hard around him,  
you grab on the sink beside you to support yourself while he continues pounding into you.  
“Tch..”  
Vergil pulls himself out before his climax, pumping his cock a few times and paint his seed on your back.  
After he done, you sit on the floor, head empty, basking in your orgasm. 

Vergil came in and put you on the bed.  
You hold a kneeling position on the bed, hands on his thigh, he then shoves his cock in your mouth.  
“Clean it.”  
“Nmmh-” you nodded and licks his tip.

*clank, clank, clank*  
There some noise came from the corridor. You both startled.

“S-someone coming?”  
“Tch...Unfortunately, it’s all for today.”

Vergil took out an object from his pocket, you glanced at the love eggs and give him a disappointed look.  
“But..Sir...I want you..”  
He turns on the toys, set in a low volume then plug inside your cunt.  
“They will keep you company when I’m not around, do not pulls them out.”  
The vibration of the love eggs makes you squint.

Vergil holds your chin up, tilts your head, and speaks in your ear again.  
“I’m not done with you yet...but now..have a good rest, kitten.”  
He covers you with a blanket, left you undone, and left your cells.  
You curl up on the bed, feels the vibrate toys twiched inside you,  
and drool yourself on the pillow, breathless, mind helpless but looking forward to his next visit.


End file.
